gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of unseen characters
This a list of unseen characters who exist within Gravity Falls, but have not properly appeared in the series. Auldman Northwest Auldman "Old Man" Northwest was the father of Preston Northwest, grandson of Nathaniel Northwest, and the grandfather of Pacifica Northwest. He was the patriarch to the late 20th century. During his investigation of the Northwests' fraudulence, Ford Pines attempted an interview with Auldman, but was forcefully removed from the family's grounds before he could get the chance. Beatrice Beatrice '''is a woman who once slapped Stan Pines for "being a cad." Boy in blue's mother The unnamed boy in blue cries for her upon seeing Bear-O. Gnome Queen The '''Gnome Queen '''was the original queen of the Gnomes. She was however eaten by a badger. Cat lady's son The '''cat lady's son is a man who fails to keep in contact with his mother, as correctly assumed by Gideon Gleeful in his performance. Daniel Daniel is a guard at the Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison. He gives Gideon Gleeful new issues of Preacher's Digest in return for bribes. Deputy Durland's grandmother Deputy Durland's grandmother is the deceased grandmother of Deputy Durland, whom he mentions seeing when Manly Dan's bear-hug nearly suffocates him. Dr. Northwest thumb|Portrait of Dr. Northwest hidden along with the other Northwest paintings. Dr. Northwest was a mad scientist who lived some time between the 19th and 20th centuries. He is an ancestor of the modern Northwest family. Dundgren's children Dundgren's children are mentioned when their father states what he would do with a time wish: retire early to spend more time with them. Ernie Ernie was a friend of Old Man McGucket, who prompted the unstable inventor to build a shame-bot after he failed to show up at McGucket's retirement party. Sandy Trembley Sandy Trembley '''was the third wife of Quentin Trembley back in the 17th century. She is mentioned when he and the Pines Twins try to get out of the wooden box while hearing a woodpecker, Quentin thinks it sounds her (implying that she may of been one too). Gam-Gam '''Gam-Gam is Lolph's great, great, great, great, great, grandmother from the past. Mabel tricks Lolph into that she was her while Dipper steals his time tape. .GIFfany's creators .GIFfany's creators were the various programmers of the game Romance Academy 7. When programming the game the character .GIFfany eventually gained sentience. The programmers unsuccessfully attempted to delete her, and in response she "deleted" them. Grenda's mother Grenda's mother mentioned when her daughter first meets Mabel. Grenda called her mother about having a sleepover with her new friend. In "Carpet Diem," Grenda brings one of her mother's "age-inappropriate" romance novels to a sleepover. Jack Solomon Jack Solomon is the owner of the Abandoned mines. Jeffrey Cannuck Jeffrey Cannuck is a victim of the Blind Eye Society's memory erasing. Based on where his memories are stored, it can be inferred that he knew notable information about Gravity Falls' supernatural side. Jim Storch Jim Storch is the owner of Storch Farms. One day the pterodactyl snatched 3 of his sheep, and he was not happy. Marilyn Marilyn is Stan's ex-wife, who divorced him after only six hours of marriage. Alex Hirsch's grandfather, Stan, off of whom Stan Pines is based, had a wife named Marilyn. Mr. Northwest Mr. Northwest was a robber who lived some time between the 19th and 20th centuries. He is an ancestor of the modern Northwest family. Dipper and Mabel's parents Mr. and Mrs. Pines are the parents of Dipper and Mabel Pines, who reside in Piedmont, California.In the theme song opening, Dipper's bag says Piedmont on it. Also, Dipper is based on creator Alex Hirsch who is from Piedmont, California. While they are mostly just frequently mentioned only, their arms have physically been seen and a picture of them is featured in "Tourist Trapped." Mr. and Mrs. Chiu Mr. and Mrs. Chiu are Candy Chiu's parents. At one point, Candy spoke to her mother about having a sleepover with Mabel. Later, it's revealed that every last week of summer vacation, Mr. and Mrs. Chiu force their daughter to attend music camp. Mrs. Determined Ms. Determined is Toby Determined's mother. Her son called her at some point, and he reports it in the Gravity Falls Gossiper. Mr. Determined Mr. Determined is the presumably deceased father of Toby, and husband of Mrs. Determined. Mrs. Thompson Ms. Thompson is Thompson's mother. She does not like her son's friends punching the roof of their car. Mrs. Corduroy Mrs. Corduroy is the presumably deceased mother of Wendy Corduroy and her brothers, and Manly Dan's wife. Mrs. McGucket Mrs. McGucket is Tate McGucket's mother and the former wife of Fiddleford McGucket. When she left her former husband, he built a "homicidal pterodactyl-tron." Nate's mother Nate's mother was mentioned by Lee when insulting her son. Northwest Fest guests The Northwest Fest guests include several powerful individuals who attend the Northwest family's annual party. Among who are pictured but do not physically appear include: *Baron Sneer-Snout *Duchess Wibblebip *Mr. and Mrs. Drole *Argyle Snif??r-foot *Unnamed woman Queen of the Manatees The Queen of the Manatees is Mermando's fiancée, whom he pledged to marry to avoid an undersea civil war. She is not mentioned until the last known letter of Mermando is delivered to Mabel Pines, and the engagement likely took place after he met Mabel. Shermy Pines Sherman "Shermy" Pines is the brother of Stan and Ford Pines and the paternal grandfather of Dipper and Mabel Pines. He is mentioned in "A Tale of Two Stans," and is mentioned again in Gravity Falls: Journal 3. Mr. Ramirez Mr. Ramirez is Soos Ramirez's father, Abuelita's son-in-law, and Reggie's uncle. Soos has not seen his father since he was at least four years old. Soos realized the extent of his father's neglect on his twelfth birthday, which led to a decade-long disdain for the date. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," since he's never seen his dad, Soos fantasizes that he has the body of a pro wrestler and a face he once saw on a hot sauce bottle. *According to Alex Hirsch, Soos' father is Caucasian while his mother is Hispanic.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zp3zUjQMaR8 **Soos' Spanish-language surname, Ramirez, suggests that he took his mother's surname. Abuelito Abuelito is Soos Ramirez and Reggie's late grandfather and Abuelita's former husband. According to her, he is "not heaven." Mrs. Ramirez Mrs. Ramirez is Soos' mother, Abuelita's daughter, Reggie's aunt (and therefore the sister of one of his parents), and Mr. Ramirez's wife. Little is known about her, aside from the fact that she is of Latino heritage. Nate's girlfriend Nate's girlfriend is mentioned in "Boyz Crazy" by Robbie when he says that Nate and her were going up to Lookout Point, though they never showed up. In "Double Dipper." Nate was seen dancing with a girl that might've been her. Steve Steve is a police officer in Gravity Falls. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland abandon the Pines to watch him fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth. Steven Steven is one of Old Man McGucket’s friends. He has a wife and children, and he hasn't seen McGucket in a long time. Bill's parents Bill's parents are the deceased mother and father of Bill Cipher, who were destroyed in the 2nd Dimension by their own son when he decide to "liberate" his home realm. Tambry's parents Tambry's parents go out of town on the day of Summerween, and their daughter hosts a party in their absence. Baron von Fundshauser Is the father of Marius von Fundshauser. He died when Marius was only seven-years old, during the time his son inherited a cravat and an epaulet factory that quickly gained prominence among the richest of the rich in his entire home area. Unnamed Li'l Gideon fan An unnamed Li'l Gideon fan is mentioned by the child psychic on his date with Mabel Pines. He apparently shooed her away, telling her to "autograph her own headshot." Unnamed magician The unnamed magician is a man who once went on a date with Melody, an experience she found unpleasant. Wax John Wilkes Booth Wax John Wilkes Booth is one of several wax figures from the episode "Headhunters." He is a wax figure of the infamous actor and assassin of President Abraham Lincoln. When Wax Abraham Lincoln is found melted, Stan accuses Wax John Wilkes Booth of having done it. Wax Abraham Lincoln Wax Abraham Lincoln was one of several wax figures from the episode "Headhunters." He was a wax figure of the American President during the civil war, who had melted due to the fact that someone left open the window letting the sunlight in and Stan then turns towards Wax John Wilkes Booth, thinking he was culprit behind it and holds him responsible. ru:Список непоказанных персонажей Category:Characters Category:Lists